Tina's New Dolls
Ha-Ha! Ha-Ha-Ha-Ha! There you all are Kiddies. It is I, CREEPS, HACK AGAIN for yet another DOSE OF DREAD for all of you. This one is about an old GORE-PHANAGE OWNER, who learns not to TOY with her orphan children. This BONE-CRACKER is named... Back in the Springtime of 1892, a group of three orphan girls were holding hands in a circle outside of "Anne's Orphanage" over in southwest-England. The children sang Ring Around The Rosie and carefully fell to the ground at the end of the song. They rolled around in the grass together laughing and an old lady came out of the orphanage. "Ello Miss Anne" the trio greeted the old woman, standing up. "Ah, ello girls. Having delightful fun today I see" Miss Anne responded to them. "Why, yes, Miss Anne!" they spoke. "Very good. Dinner shall be cooking soon. It 'tis stew. Tina's favorite dish" Miss Anne revealed to the girls. "My favorite meal hooray!" one girl exclaimed in excitement. "Come along, Tina. You may smell it my dear Child" Miss Anne told her and Tina went inside the orphanage with her then. The next day, Tina woke in the morning and saw the two other beds in her bedroom empty. "Good morning, Miss Anne, where are Violet and Penelope at?" Tina wondered of her when she walked in, asking. "Why, good morning Tina. They were both adopted late last night my Child. I am deeply sorry, but there shall be brand new Friends to come along here" Miss Anne went on telling her. A month went by and Miss Anne walked into Tina's bedroom carrying two female dolls with her. "Ello, Tina, these two brand new dolls I purchased just for you, since no other children have been brought here yet dear" Miss Anne told her, explaining. "Oh, thank you, Miss Anne. They are beautiful and have dresses like Penelope and Violet wore" she cheered up, saying. One doll wore a white dress and bonnet and the second doll wore a black dress and bonnet. That afternoon, Tina was at a toy-table with her two brand new dolls. She pretended to pour tea into their toy-teacups with a toy-teapot. "Why do you two look so real? You are as tall as I am" she said to the life-size dolls. Then whispery-voices began to whisper: "Tina" to her, which seemed to come from the dolls. The voices repeatedly whispered her name. Then, it was evening, and Tina was sleeping in her bed, but the whispers of her name from her dolls kept on going in the darkness. Then the dolls spoke out loud, "TINA!" screaming and waking her. "Tina, it 'tis I, Penelope!" the doll wearing the white dress and bonnet said to her from the toy-chair at the toy-table. "Yes, Tina, it 'tis I, Violet too. Miss Anne poisoned us to death that night with the second pot of stew that you didn't eat!" the doll wearing the black dress and bonnet explained. "Violet, Penelope?" Tina uttered, yawning. "Yes, we are not dolls. We are now zombies. Please help us seek revenge on Miss Anne this evening, Tina!!!" the zombie of Penelope uttered to Tina, then smashed the porcelain-face on her. Penelope's skull grinned through the dark at Tina then. Miss Anne woke up to Tina shaking her arm. "Miss Anne!" she called out. "Tina, what 'tis the matter now?" Miss Anne inquired of her. "I have some Friends who would care to see you" Tina responded and right then, the living-dead skeleton of Penelope gripped Miss Anne's throat with boney-hands of rot. The skeleton of Violet moved to Miss Anne's legs in her black dress and bonnet with the white-sleeves and the white collar by Violet's rotting-neck-bones. The decaying-skulls of Violet and Penelope smiled frighteningly at Miss Anne, as she writhed from side to side, gasping for air. Her eyes grew huge with horror, as the zombie of Violet tore and ripped all of her toes off in the darkness. Then Miss Anne was dead as the decayed-digits of Penelope's boney-fingers choked her to death. The zombies of Penelope and Violet both giggled away within the dark, as maggots spileed out of their rotted-jawbones. Well, kiddies, that ending got me ALL CHOKED UP heh-heh. That was FRIGHT A TOE-RRIFIC IDEA for the zombie of Violet to do to Miss Anne hee-hee-hee! Penelope and Violet sure showed their SCAREGIVER a thing or two with Tina's help eh? Little girls a;ways like to have SKELETONS OF FUN like that aha-ha-ha-ha-ha.